Te amodio
by aguskisslove
Summary: Trixie sale del mundo de lo perfecto y se da cuenta que una relación también tiene su lado malo... aun así el Elixie es feliz...
1. Chapter 1

Díganme si no les gusto el chapter 2 de "confesión de amor" porque recibí un review, lo que no me gusto nada… pero bueno díganme lo que piensan…

Chapter 1: una rabiosa Sting

Trixie estaba golpeando la pared de su cuarto, estaba muy enojada.

-¡¿que hice para merecer esto Bluster?!- le gritaba a su babosa la cual le chillaba rogándole que se calme.

-wow, Trix amor – entraba el Shane parándole las manos a Trixie para que no siguiera lastimándose a ella misma. (es más que obvio que acá el Elixie son novios).

-Mira la computadora- dijo indignada la pelirroja.

Eli miro la pantalla de la computadora de Trixie.

-¿Qué tiene de malo nuestra vida Trix?- le pregunto, pues el solo veía la página oficial de Slugerra de la vida de cada celebridad.

-que me llamaron "dulce, linda camarógrafa"-dijo agarrando al Shane del cuello de su remera y apuntando donde decía lo que a la chica le causo tanta rabia.

-ah, eso. Pero, que tiene de malo, si no miente-dijo con simpleza.

-me dijeron dulce, ósea, yo quedo como la cara bonita tras de escena-dijo enojada.

-tranquila, es Lifeterra, ¿qué esperas? siempre hacen eso, linda- le dijo tomándola por la cintura, tomando distancia, ya que temía ser rechazado por su princesa. Ella se había cruzado de brazos.

-que bronca me da, y todo porque cante fantasma de amor, solo por eso me llaman dulce, odio eso. A ti te llaman valiente, a Pronto lo llaman rastreador "ingenioso"-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire-a Kord lo llaman grandioso ingeniero, y a mí, a mí me llaman dulce camarógrafa-concluyo menos enojada, ya que su Shane le acariciaba a cintura.

_Flash Back_

_Estaban en un Pizza Rebote, mientras esperaban su respectiva comida, escuchaban aburridos y cansados al topo alabarse a sí mismo._

_De pronto unas fans se acercaron a Trixie, una estaba llorando y otra se arrodillo frente a la pelirroja._

_-por favor – le suplico- ¿cantarías esta canción?- le pregunto rogando- mi amiga está muy mal y vi en la página de fans que esta es tu canción favorita, a mi amiga se le rompió el corazón y también le encanta esta canción- explico parándose- cántale la canción para que se sienta mejor, yo toco la guitarra- le propuso._

_-pues...-dijo dudosa- si hace sentir mejor a tu amiga, lo hare- dijo desidida…_

_Le preguntaron a Mario si podían cantar solo por esa vez, Mario acepto ya que le podría atraer clientes._

_-Bueno ya creo que saben mi nombre: Trixie Sting, ella es Marina y cantaremos fantasma de amor (de Selena Gómez, la recomiendo es triste, pero linda)._

_La chica comenzó a tocar la guitarra y en eso siguió Trixie…_

_Mi dolor, se apagó,_

_Ya puedo respirar,_

_Le di la espalda al amor,_

_Que te pude dar,_

_En el aire va tu voz,_

_Hace un eco entre mi ser,_

_En el aire va tu voz…_

_Estoy, contemplando, el lugar,_

_Donde caminamos, tu presencia_

_Sigue aquí,_

_Dándome la mano…_

_Fuiste el mal donde viví,_

_Y al que nunca volveré…_

_Fuiste el mal donde viví…_

_Coro:_

_Voy a reír,_

_Y a soñar,_

_Te tendré, que superar,_

_Viviré, la señal,_

_Que me el destino, _

_Me canse, de llorar,_

_Se acabó,_

_Tu tempestad…_

_Serás aquel fantasma de amor_

_Que olvidare…_

_Ya no, pensare, nunca más,_

_En lo pasado,_

_Para mí, quedaras,_

_En un diario de papel,_

_Que es difícil deshacer,_

_Cada instante del ayer…_

_Tu fantasma me atormenta!..._

_Coro:_

_Voy a reir y a soñar…._

_(mucha fiaca volver a escribir todo el coro otra vez, jejeje xd)_

_Hoy es el dia en que me aparto,_

_De tu recuerdo…_

_Hoy es el dia en que libero _

_TODO LO QUE FUISTE TU  
hoy es el dia en que me alejo,_

_De mi miedo mi confucion…_

_Aunque yo, aun te llevo_

_DENTRO DE MI CORAZON…_

_Coro x2_

_Fin del flash back_

-mmm ya se que hacer, sac tu cámara amor- le dijo Eli el después de todo hiba a ayudar a su novia pase lo que pase

¿que pasara? ¿Qué tiene preparado Eli para su princesa? No lo se…

Pregunta:¿ Lali Esposito o Paty Cantu?

Respuesta: Paty cantu…

Natalia Shane gracias te re quiero sos mi mejor


	2. Chapter 2

**holis a todos con ustedes el chapter numero 2 de este fic, nat and ash me pidió lemon en "confeción de amor" pero como subí el nuevo chapter hace poco, lo voy a poner acá para hacerla feliz ya que aunque no la conozca en persona la considero una buena amiga...**

**_ chapter2: cariñitos...**

-aquí la tienes- dijo Trixie entregándole la cámara.

-gracias amor-agradeció a su princesa Eli-ahora ve a buscar tu lanzadora y llama a Kord-dijo dándole un rápido pero tierno beso.

-claro-asintió la pelirroja.

Luego de unos minutos llego Kord con su lanzadora.

-la tienes?-dijo Eli tranquilo.

-si claro aquí esta, no te preocupes enamorado-respondió el troll, en eso el ojiazul sonrió.

-bueno, ya vine-dijo Trixie con Pronto al lado.

-eu, señorita ha olvidado que la sigue el topoide mas importante de mi caberna-dijo el topoide alaban doce a si mismo.

-bueno tu y Kord serán oponentes en un duelo mientras yo grabo y lo subo a babosanet- explico el Shane mostrando la cámara.

-okey-dijeron los dos al unisono.

-¿y el gran Pronto?-dijo el topoide indignado.

-tu, puedes...-dijo pensativo Eli.

-ya se, el ganador de este combate juega contra ti-dijo el Shane.

Empezo el combate y Trixie haria todo para que no la tomen de dulce, y Kord no queria quedar como un perdedor frente a babosanet encima con una chica. Trixie se escondió en un hongo y tomo por sorpresa al troll y le gano tirándolo de pecho, se subió a su espalda y dijo:

-y con eso te gano- dijo dándole una vuelta a su lanzadora con una mano.

-¡bien amor!-la felicito el Shane.

-gracias- dijo ella, entonces el Shane la beso.

-bien es turno topoide- le dijo el el troll molesto.

-dejen que pronto representara a los hombres, no como este...troll-dijo con asco a las ultimas palabras.

-okey, pero me subestimes topo-dijo Trix confiada de ella misma.

empezaron e Eli también empezó a grabar, luego de un rato el duelo termino igual que el anterior. el topo regreso con la cabeza baja jacia los otros chicos junto a la ganadora con una gran sonrisa.

-que tipo de honor les das a los hombres?- pregunto burlonamente el perdedor Kord (aguante las mujeres).

-jajja, ahora subelo a babosanet amor-le dijo Trixie a su Shane.

-claro cielo-respondió cariñosamente a su chica.

-querrás decir...cielo claro-bromeo el topoide (malicimo chiste), a esto los demás lo miraron seriamente-entienden? cielo, claro, al revés crea...-.

-no- negaron con la cabeza todos.

-okey, me callo-respondió cabizbajo el topoide decaído.

-bueno nosotros ya comimos- dijo determinado el troll- y ustedes ya comieron?-pregunto.

-si, si no les molesta me voy a dormir, se que es temprano, pero estoy cansada, me iré a bañar y el día se termino para mi- dijo la pelirroja retirandoce.

-Eli, te cere sincero, si esta noche no haces algo con ella...-dijo el troll.

-no sera una buena relación-termino el topoide.

- ahora, ve a buscar al amor de tu vida-dijeron al unisono.

-okey, pero si se enoja, es su culpa, ademas tiene 16-

-y si la traumo?-se pregunto.

-no lo harás, tiene 16 y tu 17, piensa vamos-insistió el troll de las cabernas.

-okey-dijo rendido el peliazul.

ellos solo chocaron palmas...

**CON TRIXIE:**

Termino de bañarse y se puso un piyama que consistía en un short corto y un top, uno negro y blanco ambas prendas.

Eli entro y la miro detenidamente...

-linda vista, Eli?-pregunto sonriente la chica.

-si, lo se-le respondió, los dos rieron.

-oye, Trix-le dijo curioso y algo nervioso.

-si amor?-respondió ella dulcemente.

-quieres dormir conmigo hoy?-

-claro, amor-le dijo con mucha simpleza, con lo que el se quedo helado, ella se fue acercando a su puerta a salir y se volteo al no ver a su novio cerca.

*_esta noche sera solo de los dos Trixie* _susurro el Shane, a lo que su chica escucho pero no dijo nada...

*_eso espero*_pensó ella...

** bien 2 chapter listo, wow no puedo creer que tarde 3 horas para tan poco bueno ya que saludos desde argentina.**

**lo quiero a todos...**

**pregunta:se molestan si hago un lemon en el siguiente chapter y me zarpo?**

**a los que responden que si, lean la primera vez y traumense...**

** en fin saludos desde Argentina...**


	3. Chapter 3

**holuuu como andan?, al fin me anime a hacer el siguiente lemon ya que todos lo querian, estoy de vacaciones en el pueblo del que nacio mi papa a si que mucho tiempo no tube...**

**luego de que nat an ash me insistiera hacer el lemon cuando se lo pregunte junto a conny bueee ya fue aqui lo tienen...**

* * *

Entraron a la habitación de Eli, y Trixie se puso un poco nerviosa con la acción que podría llegar a hacer su Shane ya que era totalmente virgen. Pero eso no la detendría, Eli se acerco y la agarro por las caderas, ella estaba por darse vuelta pero no pudo ya que el chico la apretaba mas hacia el mismo, luego le susurro al oído...

-oye preciosa, que dices si fantaseamos un segundo-ella se puso muy nerviosa y se alejo del Shane directo al baño privado del mismo-eeeh, voy al baño un segundo-dijo retirandoce.

-oh genial, ahora la aleje de mi, soy un tonto-se lamento el ojiazul golpendo su propia cabeza contra la pared.

-pero tengo que hacer algo no lo se...-el Shane empezó a pensar que tendría que hacer.-ya se- se quito las medias y sus zapatos, sento en la cama y hablo con Berpy para que se fuera y no se traumase junto a Blaster.

En el baño, Trixie estaba usando el inodoro como banco y estaba pensando en como complacer a Eli, total ella ya le había dicho varias veces que era suya y podría hacer lo que quiera con ella.

-para que dije eso, ahora lo tendre que hacer por el, encima estoy en top y mini short por Carol, genial esto no puede empeorar-(se que cuando esto se dice algo malo pasa pero esta vez no luego si jejeje).

En eso la pelirroja se armo de valor y salio del baño, sabia que si salia de la habitación no seria virgen en ese entonce, al verlo a el se acerco y le dijo:

-Eli que sucede- el Shane estaba algo cabizbajo lo que a su novia le pareció extraño.

-nada amor, solo te esperaba para dormir-la chica se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pero sabia que la noche no seria tranquila para ninguno de los dos chicos adolescentes.

-bueno, ya vine a si que...-ella se sentó a su lado y poso sus manos sobre sus mejillas.-¿vamos a dormir?- le dijo tiernamente.

-aaaa, claro amor-ella solo sonrió.-espero que no te moleste que duerma en bóxer-le dijo un poco nervioso y pervertido al mismo tiempo.

-no, no me mo-molesta-dijo con ojos gigantes.

El Shane se saco la ropa quedando en bóxer y Trixie no podía parar de mirarlo, desde cuando no se controlaban sus hormonas, los grandes músculos de Eli la enloquecían.

-bueno, a dormir linda-le dijo agarrándola de la espalda y posandola encima de su pecho, en esta posición Trixie estaba en el pecho de Eli, lo que la puso mas nerviosa aun.

-e-e bueno- Trixie estaba muy nerviosa y empezó a sudar un poco muy poco apenas se notaba que brillaba un poco, Eli lo noto y se aprovecho de esto.

-amor, cielo, querida, hermosura-la alabo un poco pesado ya.

-que amor, que-dijo entre risas y algo cansada.

-si tienes mucho calor, podrías...-le dijo un poco pervertido.

-que?- le dijo ella juguetona, pero sin saber lo que le diría.

-que si tienes calor...-le dijo de verdad juguetón-¿de verdad tienes calor, cierto?-

-si, si tengo un poco, pero dímelo ya Eli-repondio mientras golpeaba con suavidad el pecho en el que estaba acostada.

-que podrías quitarte la ropa si tienes calor- a esto Trixie se incomodo un poco, pero para no hacer pasar un mal momento a su novio lo oculto y siguió el juego, ella sabia que no había vuelta atrás.

(ATENCION:LO SIGUIENTE SE PONE PONE A SI QUE OJO)

Trixie se separo de su pecho abriendo sus piernas pegando partes intimas de los dos, lo que a Eli lo excito mas que nunca, por parte de la pelirroja, para distraer la nueva posicion se quito el top, mostrando un sostén blanco y negro, a esto el peliazul miro sus pechos realmente atraido por su chica que lo miraba desde arriba.

-bueno, tu amiga hasta tu ropa interior maneja?-le pregunto iniciando un nuevo juego.

-no, esa soy yo-

-a bueno, pensé que no te gustaba la otra y que dejas que tu mejor amiga te trate como maniquí-bromeo a lo que su chica sonrió.

-hey, nunca dije que no me gustaba solo no le presto atención-

-jajaja, pero si tienes el cuerpo para eso y tu pansa...bueno me parece que no tienes porque no sobresale de tu cuerpo, directamente la tienes chata mi vida-volvió a alabar su Shane.

-jajaj y tu pectorales amor?-le dijo muy seductora, pero no era su intención solo quería jugar, lo único que causo a su chico fue mas excitación en el y ganas de tocarla mas.

-oye, acércate y figate si es real o no, te doy mas de tres horas, luego me dice si estoy bien bueno-le propuso, el chico a lo que ella solo sonrió, ya la veía venir.

-oye, lo veo muy real y lindo-le dijo tocando sus marcas que sobresalían.

-oye amor, sabes que te amo hasta mas arriba de la superficie, y sabíamos ambos que esto tenia que pasar alguna vez si quieres avanzar conmigo-

-ya se Eli, y me lo dijiste mas de mil veces y sabes que nunca me cansare de escucharlo y si también te amo, pero no se amor no me animo, tengo miedo de pasarme de la raya, mis hormonas nunca estuvieron mas desordenadas, debo admitirlo cielo-ambos estaban tomando enserio el tema ya no era un juego sexual si no un avance mas en la relacion, ella bajo la cabeza.-Eli, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de lo que puede llegar a pasar-le aseguro definitivamente.

-bueno te dare tiempo linda, cuando te animes estare aqui, yo me entregare porque te amo-a esto los dos cambiaron de posicion a una mas "decente" , Trixie dandole la espalda a Eli y el con su mano sobre su cintura asi abrazandola.

-sabes, mañana a la noche podrias dorir tu en mi cma, Eli-le susurro seductoramente.

-claro, a si tu olor queda en la mia por mas de 24 horas-ella rio suavemente.

Luego de un rato de decirce mutuamente que se amaban, se durmieron y Trixie se dio cuenta que su novio era uno de los unicos en todo BajoTerra sin importar que fuese un Shane.

* * *

** Lo siento mas no me anime a hacer, y me estoy riendo un monton con lo que dijo anonima en el ultimo capitulo, son cosas de la compu.**

** Bueno tal vez me anime en "confecion de amor" pero bueno a si es.**

**pregunta:a todas las chicas que ponen a un grupo de amigas de Trixie, me preguntaba si me dejarian usar sus personajes en el siguiente capitulo.**

**bueno chau y saludos desde Argentina.(y muchos kiss tambien xd).**


	4. Chapter 4

**holis, quiero decirles algo importante...****Es hora de armarnos con los comentarios de "confecion de amor" porque mi prima me hiso**** la guarra después de saber mi segunda venganza hacia ella...lo entenderán los que leyeron mi perfil...y bueno me dijo que bajoterra es una mierda y que no sirve para nada, me sentí re mal y bueno le pegue...mi mama me reto y me castigo porque le deje un moretón...y bueno...después ella re enojada me dijo que agamos tregua, osea Bajoterra vs las winx... yo tengo que conseguir suficientes comentarios en "confecion de amor" para ganarle a ella y les digo que lamentablemente estoy perdiendo 34 a 36 y bueno me tienen que ayudar plis...me siento mal ya que estoy representando mal a Bajoterra a si que vamos todos a demostrar quienes somos...perdón disfruten del chapter...**

* * *

Al siguiente día la pareja se despertó no como esperaban ya que Carol llamo a Trixie y ella tenia el celular a todo volumen. Al pasar esto Eli se calló y Trixie bajo el volumen y atendió el teléfono que estaba en llamada de emergencia.

-Hola Carol que es tan urgente para llamarme a las...-ella miró el teléfono y se sorprendió-A LAS 7:00 DE LA MAÑANA!-grito enojada.

-Lo siento pero esto es de verdad urgente-le dijo ella de verdad desesperada.

-ah ha si si, para decirme que no me diste la ropa que tengo que usar hoy-le dijo muy sarcástica.

-ademas de eso, es porque en Lifeterra cambiaron lo que dijeron de ti-contestó.

-ah genial, y que pusieron amiga-Trixie se levanto y also los brazos para después sentare de nuevo.

-oh no esto no te gustará, pusieron que eres agresiva y mostraron el vídeo que subiste en el duelo contra Kord y luego el que tienes con Pronto, no esta nada bien no nada bien-dijo ella un tanto desesperada por el tema.

-QUE?! no pero no era la idea!-ella se paro y paso su mano libre a la cabeza.

-lo lamento, amiga se que tu no eres así-

-lo se-se notaba un tanto triste-¿ahora que haré para cambiarlo?-

-bueno, te dijeron dulce por cantar una canción muy melosa ¿no?-se mostró más interesada en ayudar a su amiga.

-eh, si tienes razón-

-bueno, pídele un favor a Mario y dile que cantaras una canción más para atraer clientes y cantas una canción no tan melosa como la otra-le dió una idea.

-claro tienes razón-Trixie se iluminó-¿podrías cantar a mi lado Carol?-

-claro-

-¡PERFECTO, HOY A LAS 17:00, TE AMO AMIGA!-dio por terminado colgando el teléfono.

Ella iba a decir algo a su Shane pero paro al no verlo a simple vista.

-¿amor?¿donde estás?-le preguntó buscándolo sin saber si estaba allí si o no.

-si cielo, aquí estoy princesa-le respondió desde el piso del que había caído.

-wow te caíste Eli-

-no me había dado cuenta linda-le dijo un tanto obvio.

-bueno...¿estás bien?-se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantare.

-si Trix...¿porque los gritos?-dijo sobandoce la cabeza por el golpe anterior.

-ah...el vídeo del duelo...bueno no funcionó como esperábamos, ahora lo cambiaron a decirme agrasiba-dijo apenada.

-no amor, lo siento, solo te quise ayudar nada más, no te enojes-se lamentó acercándola a el mismo tomandola por la cintura, a lo que ella correspondió posando sus manos hacia el pecho de este (y love elixie lo amo lo amo lo amo)  
-bueno...no importa porque Carol encontró solución-le dijo seductoramente a vista del Shane pero de nuevo ella no tenía esa intención.

-bueno, de nuevo lo siento tu no eres así mi vida-la acercó más hasta ya no haber espacio que los separe-te amo y lamentó haber arruinado tu reputación, de verdad lo siento-le suplicó su perdón mirando sus labios.

Ella entendió que se sentía mal, muy mal, y lo acercó con su mano al cuello, se acerco más a sus labios, los miró un segundo...

-te perdonó, y me doy cuenta que lo necesito, porque si no lo hago no podré vivir, sabes te lo probaré-sus palabras hacían llorar a cualquiera (lo sé porque acabo de hacer esto escuchando fantasma de amor selena gomez y juro que estoy llorando, el teclado esta llorando también ya que simplemente mis lagrimas cayeron en él jeje..snif snif).

Al Shane le llegaron al corazón estas palabras ya que le hacia feliz saber que era necesitado por su chica, lo hacia sentir en las nubes más conocidas por el.

-te amo Eli no sobrevivía sin ti cielo, porque no eres como otros, eres tan...tan...diferente, ayer me puse a pensar eso, en la noche, luego de que me dejaras conservar mi virginidad por mas tiempo, con otro chico terminaría ya violada... me alegra no tener alguien como cualquier otro, te amo, simplemente se podría decir que sin ti me muero Eli-el Shane no soportó mas y rompió un breve lagrimeo, le tomó el mentón y la beso tiernamente, los dos en su propio mundo de fantasía, y Trixie ya se había olvidado de su problema frente a las cámaras e Eli se sintió mas amado que todo el amor que le tenían sus admiradoras.

Al separarse Trixie se poyo en su pecho y suspiro al sentir todo ese amor...

-¿sabes?, los mismo digo, ya que mi alma brilla al tenerte, amor-Trixie levantó su cabeza y lo besó con más pasión que el anterior.

Se separaron y se sonrieron, luego lentamente se separaron y se vistieron, ordenaron la cama de Eli entre risas y sonrisas, chistes amorosos y persecuciones románticas. Al terminar de hacer todo, salieron entre risas y cambiaron la cara a una totalmente pálida al ver a su amigo tan querido y pesado frente a ellos decidido a molestarlos.

-ustedes...solos...juntos...en una habitación...-chequeo el trol-¿que hacían?-Trixie se sonrojo levemente, pero a su sorpresa Eli no lo hiso solo lo miró.

-no Kord, no quiso, y respete su desicion...-se dijo orgulloso, pero al ver que etaba la camarografa al lado suyo rápidamente tapo suboca pero ya era tarde.(obvio ¿porque tapan su boca si saben que ya se les escapo?ose¿que onda con eso? jajaja).

-que?-pregunto desepcionada y con vos baja, en eso el troll se retiro haciendo una seña a Eli deseándole suerte.

-no, no es lo que piensas...-

-no, si, si es lo que pienso, y no te salvaras-Trxie lo entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta de verdad estaba enojada-¿se lo dijiste a Kord?-

-no tiene nada d malo Trixie yo...-

-Eli, claro que si lo tiene. Busco lugares privados cuando nos besamos por eso, para que nadie nos vea y nos concentremos mas en nosotros y no en el alrededor, Eli me decepcionaste, es exactamente lo mismo que el estuviera ahí-

-no amor, no es lo mismo y no esta mal decírselo-le cuestiono.

-si si lo eta ELIAS!-Trixie also la voz al pensar que el solo la quería tocar y que con Kord solo se hiso el canchero.

-por que Trixie, porque te molesta que no oculte lo nuestro!-Eli también also la oz pero no tanto como Trixie.

-ah, Eli es lo mismo que le informes lo que haces en el baño!-Trixie bajo la voz al mismo volumen que el de Eli.

-no, no es lo mismo, tu...-

-si, yo yo yo y todo el problema te parece que soy yo pero tu eres el que publica todo Eli, nadie te entiende y creia que yo lo hacia-

-no, no no es asi...-

-si si lo es tu solo niega Eli, no lograras que vuelva a dormir contigo...-Trixie bajo a una voz normal, y se fue muy decepcionada y llorando.

-no Trix...-susurro Eli a si mismo.

**CON TRIXIE:**

Ella bajo la escalera enfadada con su chico y en eso vino su milagro y mejor amiga Carol...

-holis, llegue-dijo ella serrando la puerta felizmente como siempre-¿aaaah, llegue en un buen momento?-pregunto confundida al ver la ecsena en la Eli agarro el antebrazo y Trixie le respondio desprendiendo su agarre bruscamente.

-llegaste en el momento perfecto amiga-ella bajo la escalera y la saludo.

-ah, no no lo creo me diras que paso en tu habitación-le dijo en un medio susurro.

-claro, si me dises que traes en esa bolsa-le dijo apuntando a sus dos bolsas en la mano.

-ah tu ropa de hoy-

-¿mi ropa de hoy?-ella estaba un tanto asustada ya que sabia que a su amiga no le gustaba que usen un piyama para andar en la calle.

-si y tus zapatos tan sexys de hoy-dijo ella alsando la bolsa de zapatos y poniendo una mueca graciosa.

-okey, te la soportare pero si me prometes que no son muy altas-

-si me controle bastante-

-bueno-

Ellas subieron las escaleras en las que estaba Eli, cuando Trixie le paso al lado el le quiso decir algo pero ella hablo encima de el con Carol para evadirlo, lo que a ella le pareció muy raro pero en su amiga lógico, porque era muy orgullosa. Al entrar Carol dejo las bolsas en la cama y le dijo a Trixie que las viera y se las ponga, mientras Trix las apreciaba la ojimarron se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero, tenia puesto un vestido tierno negro y algo escotado, mientras que el de Trixie era aun mas tierno escotado a unos 20 cm de sus nalgas lo que a las dos las satisfacía ya que a Carol le gusto que sea algo corto y a Trixie también, pero no por gusto si no para haces que el Shane babeara mas que antes. El vestido venia acompañado con unas sandalias medias altas (chicas, saben de lo que hablo, son las que tienen una plataforma y tirantes hermosos para sujetarlos al pie).

-bueno, creo que haremos juego con los vestidos-dijo Trixie pensando en su venganza a Eli (esto es lo que nos gusta Karem, jeje).

-si, lo hice porque iremos a la caberna comercial a vender algunas prendas y luego a pizza rebote a...bueno tu ya sabes-le dijo un tanto obvia.

-si. lo se muy...bien-ella todabia pensaba en su dulce venganza-me lo pondré de verdad es hermoso, gracias Carol-

-de nada...-dijo algo extrañada-

Trixie ya dentro del baño pensó-_cintura delgada y cadera formada, es hora de que los aproveche-.__  
_

Al terminar Trixie salio hecha otra persona ya que dejaba ver sus piernas tan delgadas y formadas junto a unos pies realmente finos, pero no muy atrevido, mas bien simplemente se describiria un estilo...tiernamente divertido...

-y?¿como me veo, amiga?-pregunto fascinada.

-bam bam, eso es la magia de esta rubia, amigos-dijo en un tono juguetón.

-jajaja, de nuevo gracias Carol-

-de nada, vamos a la tienda de moda, se hace tarde y ya tengo que abrir-dijo apurada sacando un bolso de una de sus bolsas, ese bolso era pequeño y formal, rápidamente Carol tomo el cajón de Trixie y le saco un labial, sus llaves de la mecabestia y su billetera.-bueno, andando, ten hará juego con mi obra maestra-le entrego el bolso y agarro bruscamente a la pelirroja por el antebrazo.

Antes de bajar la escalera, Trixie paro a Carol y se escondió junto a ella.

-¿que pasa, Trix?-le pregunto apurada.

-shh, escucha-

_-Kord, la debo recuperar, sin ella no podre vivir-_se escucho a Eli hablando con Kord, Trixie se puso un poco mal.

-_amigo, sabes que ella es orgullosa,, y no alcanzara con que le pidas perdón-_concluyo Kord algo sentimental.  


-Kord tiene razon, mucha razon-dijo Trixie.

-que lindo que escuches conversaciones ajenas pero yo, tengo que abrir una tienda de ropa-dijo ella muy "dulce" y tranquila-¿PODEMOS IRNOS, YA?-le grito a susurros.

-ah, esta bien-resigno Trixie.

Bajaron de la escalera a velocidad media, y en eso la venganza de Trixie comenzó. Eli babeaba como loco al ver a Trixie simplemente sexy, a esto la pelirroja rió por dentro.

-bueno chicos, nos encontramos en pizza rebote a las 17:00 p.m, arreglare un error mio...-dijo algo apenada a los demás integrantes de la banda.

-ehh, Trixie no podre porque...-Trixie rodó los ojos y lo miro de mala gana.-esta bien, se los diré a todos-se levanto y la pelirroja se sentó para estar lo mas lejos posible del Shane.-me llamaron para una reunión, pero solo a mi...no a la banda-.

-¿a que hora mas o menos?-pregunto interesado Kord.

-a las 17:00 justo, Trixie, lamento no poder ir es que...-empezó a ponerse sentimental cuando todos pensaban...*_esto se va a poner bueno...*_.

-¿sabes Eli? No me importa lo que hagas y no me importara, puedes hacer tu vida y yo la moa-interrumpió molesta Trixie, se levanto y dijo...-vamos Carol, tienes que hacer algo-la tomo por la mano y llego hasta la puerta del garaje dejando a Eli con la palabra en la boca-chicos, ya saben donde nos veremos, adiós-dio por terminado.

Al llegar las amigas se subieron a su respectiva meca, pero Eli le hiso una seña a Carol para que se fuera amablemente(mas bien yo diría que le suplico, jajaja). Ella se fue y se quedo un poquito distanciada de la puerta con celular.

Eli entro y Trixie se percato de esto, se quiso ir pero el Shane se le puso al frente de la meca.

-Trixie no te iras hasta que hablemos-le dijo srio y lastimado por dentro.

-no tenemos nada de que hablar-dijo ella muy pero muy...FRIA...

-no, si si, tenemos que hablar-

-de que?-

-sobre que me perdones, hace unas tres horas me dijiste que necesitabas perdonarme...y siento que...fueron mentiras puramente falsas Trixie...-le dijo en tono quebradizo.

-¿ah si'-le respondió mas que enojada aunque controlada-pues yo siento que resibi tooodooo este tiempo AMOR FALSO...-le contesto mas fría que nunca, pero por dentro le dolía ser hasi con el Shane.

-Trixie, yo contigo siempre tuve amor verdadero...-dijo en susurros, se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso no correspondido por Trixie que se aguantaba las ganas de acerlo, aun así a Eli no le importo y la rodeo por la cintura...

* * *

**tadaaaan...que pasara?se reconciliaran?no lo se ni yo a si que algo qu le debodecir a una chica importante para mi...**

**anonima:**

** sos re linda por dentro y se nota no entiendo por que no tenes cuenta ya que la verdad me encanta tu forma de ser...ahora una pregunta para ella y para todos...**

** ¡de que pais son?**

**yo de la sensual Argentina jeje**

**PD: ala carga!**

** aguskisslove Argentina**


End file.
